


To The End

by theshizniiit



Series: Wesvis Drabbles [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis dies.<br/>And still talks to Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

_Sorry Wes, didn’t mean to leave so early._

_~_

_Ha, I actually apologized for something. You’d be proud._

_~_

_Bullets are pretty dangerous huh?_

_~_

_Was there a lot of blood? I might have bled on your shirt. Sorry about that._

_~_

_Ha, I apologized again. See, I told you therapy was working._

_~_

_Please stop crying._

_~_

_Seriously, stop crying, your face is getting red and you might pop a vessel._

_~_

_It’s not your fault,_ _Wes. Stop crying, man. Please._

_~_

_Wes. Enough tears. Stop._

_~_

_That was a great speech you gave. You forgot to mention my stunningly good looks though. But it’s okay, I forgive you. Funerals are tough on everyone._

_~_

_Why did they put me in that suit? I don’t want people’s last memory of me to be in a suit, man._

_~_

_I don’t even like suits._

_~_

_The dude in the coffin doesn’t even look like me._

_~_

_Is Money actually crying?_

_~_

_Oh, Jonelle is here too._

_~_

_Why so many flowers? I mean, I wasn’t even a flower kind of guy._

_~_

_Funerals are so stiff and formal. No fun at all. The food sucks too. No wonder everyone is crying._

_~_

_It’s weird here. Very…blank. I miss it down there._

_~_

_You_ _should probably go back to work at some point. And quit moping around your hotel room. C’mon, man._

_~_

_It’s been 6 months, Wes. People need you. The department needs you._

_~_

_See? Being back to work isn’t so bad, right?_

_~_

_Stop looking at my desk Wes, it’ll just make you upset again._

_~_

_No. No, crying. C’mon baby._

_~_

_Hey, look at the upside, no one is leaving crumbs in your car anymore._

_~_

_Captain Sutton is right, baby. You need a new partner._

_~_

_Someone needs to make sure you don’t get into too much trouble out there. Plus, you need someone to drag to those awful salad places you like so much._

_~_

_Stop it, Wes. Someone needs to have your back out there. Just be nice to him, okay? He’s your partner now._

_~_

_Wes, stop._

_~_

_He’s not replacing me. Stop thinking about it like that._

_~_

_No crying._

_~_

_There you go. He’s not so bad, right? Not as fun as me but he’ll have to do._

_~_

_Be more careful. Can’t have you up here too early._

_~_

_I miss you._

_~_

_I wish you could hear me._

_~_

_No one is here to nag me and it’s really quiet._

_~_

_I wish you were here._

_~_

_But don’t get here TOO early, okay?_

_~_

_I’m glad you and Alex worked it out. She’s good for you. Always has been._

_~_

_At least something good came from this._

_~_

_Nothing like redoing a wedding a second time. It was great. Tell Alex I said her dress was awesome._

_~_

_You didn’t look too bad yourself._

_~_

_You reserved a spot for me?_

_~_

_Only you would appoint a dead guy as your best man._

_~_

_Thanks, Wes._

_~_

_I wouldn’t wear a suit though, just telling you._

_~_

_I can’t believe they hung THAT picture of me in the precinct. It’s awful._

_~_

_'In fondest memory' my ass…_

_~_

_They couldn’t have picked a better picture?_

_~_

_Wow. At this rate you’re going you’ll be captain when Sutton retires._

_~_

_You know you don’t have to visit my grave every year right?_

_~_

_A baby? Are you serious?_

_~_

_Stop freaking out. Babies are the best!_

_~_

_Wes, you’ll be a great dad. Maybe a little stifling but I’m sure it’ll be fine. And Alex will keep you from driving the kid insane._

_~_

_I would totally be available to babysit if I was there!_

_~_

_I really wish I was there._

_~_

_A boy, huh?_

_~_

_That’s the name you two picked out?_

_~_

_Travis?_

_~_

_Really? You named your kid after me?_

_~_

_I never knew you were so sappy, man._

_~_

_I’m making fun of you but I’m actually honored, baby._

_~_

_I always knew you’d be an overprotective father. You owe me twenty bucks when you get here._

_~_

_I’m sorry about you and Alex. You do seem better adjusted than last time though._

_~_

_I’m glad you two are friends at least. And for little Travis’ sake. He’s a good kid._

_~_

_I told you you’d get frown lines._

_~  
_

_They look good on you._

_~_

_Time flies, huh?_

_~_

_Tell Alex I think her new husband is pretty great too._

_~_

_I hear when you talk to me, you know._

_~_

_It’s lonely being dead._

_~_

_You should leave the grey hairs. They look good._

_~_

_I wonder how I would have looked if I’d lived to be older._

_~_

_Depressing train of thought, next topic._

_~_

_Wow. So, it’s Captain Mitchell now, huh?_

_~_

_That’s badass, baby._

_~_

_It’s so weird watching you get old. I guess I didn’t expect it to happen._

_~_

_Don’t worry, man. When you get here you’ll be back to how you were. Like when I last saw you. All young and grumpy. It’ll be awesome. I promise._

_~_

_I don’t like watching you fade but it will be nice to see you again when you get here._

_~_

_I missed you, Wes._

_~_

_But maybe try to hold on a bit longer, okay baby?_

_~_

_Oh, you couldn’t. I understand. It’s okay._

__~_ _

"Travis?"

"Hey, Wes."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
